A washing machine is an apparatus that performs a washing cycle, a rinsing cycle, and a spin-drying cycle using a driving force of a motor to wash the laundry.
Generally, the washing machine may be classified into a pulsator type washing machine (e.g., a fully automatic washing machine), a drum type washing machine, an agitator type washing machine, and the like depending on a washing type.
Today, since the amount of laundry is reduced with the trend toward a more energy conservative family, demand for smaller washing machines have increased. To meet the demand and minimize the space where the washing machine is mounted, a wall mounted drum type washing machine has been developed.
Generally, the wall mounted drum type washing machine refers to a drum type washing machine that has a small laundry capacity and is configured to be used in a relatively narrow space (e.g., mounted or installed on a wall surface).
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a wall mounted drum type washing machine 1 according to the related art. A tub 2 is filled with water supplied by a water supply unit (not illustrated).
A case or housing 4 forms an outer surface of the wall mounted drum type washing machine.
A cylindrical drum 3 rotates in the tub 2 and below or behind the case or housing 4 by rotating power from a motor (not illustrated).
A front surface of the case or housing 4 has a door 5. In this configuration, a user may put the laundry into the drum 43 by opening the door 5.
An operation part (e.g., a control unit and/or interface) 6 is mounted or installed below the door. The washing cycle, the rinsing cycle, and the spin-drying cycle are selectively or sequentially performed by the user's operation of the operation part 6.
The wall mounted drum type washing machine 1 is operated by opening the door 5, placing the laundry into the drum 3, closing the door 5, and operating the operation part 6 after application of power.
When the wall mounted drum type washing machine 1 is operated, water is introduced into the tub 2 when a water supply valve is opened and then the water flows into the tub 2 and then into the drum 3. When the water in the drum 3 is above a predetermined water level, the motor is operated by a microcomputer and transfers the rotating power to the drum 3. The laundry in the drum 3 is washed by rotating the drum 3.
Generally, since the wall mounted drum type washing machine is mounted on a wall surface, there is a need to minimize vibrations and noise, and mount the wall mounted drum type washing machine at an accurate level to properly set and maintain accurate water levels for operation of the washing machine.
When the wall mounted drum type washing machine according to the related art is mounted on the wall, the installer mounts and levels the wall mounted drum type washing machine with the naked eye and/or external equipment. Thus, the wall mounted drum type washing machine may not be mounted at an accurate level, and a considerable amount of time and effort may be required to establish and maintain the accurate level.
When the wall mounted drum type washing machine according to the related art, is mounted on the wall, an installer may be required to carry a separate level measuring device.
Even when the wall mounted drum type washing machine according to the related art is accurately mounted, the wall mounted drum type washing machine may become unbalanced or not level over time.
When the accurate level is lost during the use of the wall mounted drum type washing machine, it may become difficult and/or impossible for a user to maintain or readjust the washing machine to the accurate level, causing vibrations and/or noise to increase, and the water level to not be accurately sensed, thereby causing the malfunction of the wall mounted drum type washing machine.
A conventional wall mounted drum type washing machine may be disclosed in Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2008-0022788.